


Тем временем в клубе...

by Luizon



Category: My own creation
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luizon/pseuds/Luizon
Summary: После того как она ушла, я осталась на едине с собой? (Часть 2: Он и Она)





	Тем временем в клубе...

**Author's Note:**

> Как и в прошлый раз, прошу оставить коментарии.))

Я как стояла у барной стойки наблюдая за парочками, так и стою. Лучшая подруга кинула, а её "суженый" побежал за ней следом. Вдруг у них что-то там получится. К слову, он так и не вернулся. Значит всё по плану, если она ничего не начудила. Я начала оглядываться. Что я тут делаю одна, может всё же уйти? Собралась уже я уйти, как передо мной встал парень. Я подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с лучшим другом того кто сейчас убежал сверкая пятками.   
-"Одна?"  
-"Одна"  
Музыка вдруг выключилась, и в микрофон начал говорить ведущий:  
-"Так как это выпускной, это ваш последний вечер вместе. Так давай же опозоримся по полной!" И врубил медленный вальс.  
Протянув мне руку, он предложил:  
-"Потанцуем?"   
Я, пожав плечами отвечаю:   
-"Почему бы и нет. Всё равно спешить мне некуда"  
Если что он танцор. Опытный. Со мной, которая даже не знает, как звучал вальс раньше.   
-"Извини... Ноги путаются"  
Он мне в ответ на это:   
-"В вальсе необязательны "правильные" движения. Просто следуй ритму. Я тебя подхвачу"  
Было трудно смотреть на него, после таких слов. Я опустила голову. Стыдно, если честно. В этот момент я так хотела научиться танцевать. Что бы соответствовать его стандартам.   
Заметив, что я приуныла, он продолжил:   
-" Знаешь, мне всегда было интересно, на кого же из нас двоих вы с подругой всё-таки смотрели?"  
Я остановилась. Что мне на такое ответить? Да кто на кого? Не дождавшись моего ответа он добавил:   
-"Я вот, смотрел только на тебя"   
Тут моя голова не произвольно поднялась, И мы снова встретились взглядами. Люди вокруг всё кружили, как будто вертелись каждый в своей вселенной. Не замечая остальных.  
-"И судя по тому, что мой друг кинулся за твоей подругой, можно ли предположить, что ты смотрела на меня?"  
Моё сознание взорвалось. Конечно смотрела! Да! Я на тебя смотрела! Но сказать это вслух у меня не получалось. Злая на себя я отдернула своего партнера, и ринулась в ту сторону клуба, в которую не стоило бы. Остановилась я только потому, что меня прижал к себе мой партнер по танцам, и отдернул от парочки, в которую я чуть не врезалась. У него так сильно билось сердце. Просто безумно. Руки которые сжали мои плечи, ради того чтобы я вновь не сбежала, потихоньку начали спускаться ниже к моей талии. Я не выдержала. Я схватила его за галстук и потащила его в одну из "Этих" комнат, которые были перед нами. Заперев дверь, я обернулась к его шокированному лицу.  
-"Да. Все эти годы я смотрела на тебя, пока моя подруга сверлила твоего лучшего друга. Да, я мечтала, чтобы ты меня заметил, и хоть раз подошел. Я была на седьмом небе от счастья каждый раз когда у нас был разговор, о чем угодно. Одно твоё "привет" вызывало у меня бурю эмоций!"   
Он не дал мне закончить, поскольку мы слились в страстном поцелуе. Но слишком долго без воздуха трудно, и пришлось приостановить райское наслаждение.   
-"Я люблю тебя" услышала я, восстанавливая дыхание.   
Его руки вновь обхватили мою талию, и придвинул меня ближе. Я же обхватила его шею, и прошептала:  
-"Не было и минуты без того чтобы я не думала о тебе"  
У него на лице всплыла ухмылка.   
-"Какие мы откровенные"  
Эти слова были последними в этот вечер.


End file.
